Cronos the Penguin/Phoenix
Cronos Orma is a fictional character from the Bloody Roar series. He appears as a main character in the games, Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme. He is the prince of the Kingdom of Zoanthropes and their best brawler. Cronos is the only fighter in the series to have two Beast forms: Penguin in normal Beast form and Phoenix in Hyper Beast. He is the final boss for most of characters in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme. __TOC__ History Bloody Roar: Primal Fury/Extreme Cronos has several unanswered questions about his father, such as the experiments that his father keeps performing on his people and how his mother died. He feels that joining the tournament will answer these questions. Cronos comes to learn the truth about the experiments going on behind the scenes. At first, he is horrified and try to stop them with his suicide, but his father is able to convince Cronos that they are for the good of his people. Endings Primal Fury = |-| Extreme = Character Personality Cronos is a kind young man, dedicated to bringing peace and prosperity to his people. Though he is rather naïve and often finds himself manipulated by his father appearing at times as an antagonist or villain, but only doing so out of love and protection of his father. Because of his upbringing, he always acts professional and maintains well-bred social behaviors. He has respect for the abilities of his opponents, albiet not always agreeing with their methods, and maintains a sense of honor and a code of ethics when battling them. He values friendship greatly, holding both individuals and their loyalty to him, close to his heart. Appearance Also see: Cronos Outfits ... His beast form is based on the Rockhopper Penguin. His hyper beast form is based on the phoenix. Affilations King Orion ... Ganesha Ganesha assisted to the destruction of his village and gave the blame to, his prince, Cronos, already his rival since Cronos is considered as the best fighters of the kingdom and the ultimate opponent for any fighters who wants to really succeed. It's not clear why Ganesha accused Cronos of the attack on his village and why he became subsequently his bodyguard but Ganesha has a plan and want him to pay for his fault. In the end, it's Cronos who defeated Ganesha after the latter revealed his true self. Gameplay See also: Cronos' Command Lists Cronos is a strong rushdown character, though has the issue of a weak beast transform. As a penguin, he loses reach, speed and strength though does have the small advantage of being able to dodge some moves because of his stature. His more powerful phoenix form can be used to devastating effect, though this form can only last for less then fifteen seconds before the transformation breaks. In human form Cronos has less stamina/defense and attack damage than normal that is somewhat offset by his quick speed and tricky mixups. As a Hyperbeast, in Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, Cronos gains Rave and Transformation as his two Abilities Plus. Respectively, the ability to increase the speed of his attacks and his defense ability but also to cancel any attack and and the ability to have an unique Hyper Beast form. Cronos is the only fighter to have access to Transformation as an Ability Plus. Beast Drives In Penguin form: * Jamunaa Raasutaa- Cronos, whilst in his Penguin form, leaps towards the opponent. If it connects, he will slide across the ground while riding the opponent like a surfboard. Upon reaching the walls, Cronos will "surf" the opponent across the walls. Afterwards, he will do a backflip off of the wall, and crash the opponent back into the center of the stage. * Diru Paanaa- Cronos reverts back to his human form, with yellow energy building up in his arm. He then places it on the opponent's chest, and proceeds to drain their beast power. Afterwards, he slowly lowers them to the ground. This move does not deal any damage. In Phoenix form: * Jarunaa Raasutaa- Cronos lunges forward towards his opponent. If it connects, Cronos will fly forward while dragging the opponent across the floor. Upon reaching the walls, Cronos will fly around the stage walls while dragging his opponent, which is engulfed in flames. Afterwards, Cronos flies high into the air with the opponent in his grasp, engulfs them in an explosion, and drops them back to the ground. After his Beast Drive, Cronos will be in his flying stance. * Diru Toorinaa- Cronos grabs onto his opponent, draining the beast energy from them. As he does so, energy from the absorption forms into a bomb in his other hand. He then lifts up his opponent and punches them, blast through them with the gathered energy while simultaneously impaling them. Afterwards, he throws them to the ground. The damage of this Beast Drive depends on how much beast power was drained from the opponent. * Kuun Rangunaa- Cronos' secret Beast Drive. He begins by spreading out his wings. During this, he also brings his arms in and lowers his head for a brief moment. He then quickly raises his head and spreads out his arms, creating a powerful blast of fire to knock the opponent away. The closer the opponent is to him, the more damage it does. It is performed from a 360° rotation followed by Beast. Official Artworks Trivia *Even though it is determined that Shina and Cronos have connected pasts, the games never reveal where exactly they both come from. *Cronos cannot face himself in arcade mode in Primal Fury/Extreme, so he'll face Uranus as the final opponent instead. *In April 2001, the Bloody Roar Official Japanese site launch a poll where fans were asked what Beast form they like to see. Among the top ten result, number 4 was a Penguin. The poll can be assimilated to the origin of Cronos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boss Category:Bloody Roar: Primal Fury Characters Category:Manga Characters